


Sleepaway Camp RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: New Archives.
Relationships: Angela Baker/Judy, Angela Baker/Martha Thomas
Kudos: 2





	1. Martha/Angela Part 1

"Angela..."

Martha had smiled, moving to hug the girl she had helped raise. 

"You look so cute all smiley...."

Angela BakerToday at 02:06  
Angela smiled again reading in her chair "I am very much Aunt Martha...baby boy is healthy, our daughter is almost 13...how can anyone be sad when they're wife is amazing?" her head laid on her Aunt's chest

Martha ThomasToday at 02:07  
"I'm so proud of you..." Martha spoke gently, stroking the girl's hair. "You've made a whole family for yourself... even found me my own girl..."

Angela BakerToday at 02:08  
"it makes me laugh how smug Judy still is too" laughing "you're adorable all happy too, Meg isn't a bitch anymore"  
noticing as she looked down "uhhh Auntie....you're hard.."

Martha ThomasToday at 02:38  
"Meg just needed love..." Martha smiled, pausing and glancing down with a slight smile. "Mmm, not the only one there Angel... maybe we should move this out of 'public' view?"

Angela BakerToday at 02:39  
"she has it by Doctor Martha and she's grateful to have her Law job too" she bit her lip smiling softly as she stood "oh yes we can never be too careful around here" softly kissing her Auntie

Martha ThomasToday at 02:43  
Martha smiled, lightly kissing Angela before leading her up to the bedroom, letting them both in and smiling before kissing Angela again, a little deeper. "Mmm, I missed this..."

Angela BakerToday at 02:44  
Angela smiled following, wearing her cute black top and jeans, barefoot "love you" her arms slipped around her Auntie kissing back pressing closer so she could her boobs against her "so did I...I miss our special time" as she started to undress "thanks for being a great Auntie to me, Janie, and Billy"

Martha ThomasToday at 17:51  
"Someone needed to take care of you babe." Martha teased, quickly undressing and settling on the bed, patting the space beside her. "Come get comfy, my special girl."

Angela BakerToday at 17:53  
smiling again as she undressed, posing a bit as she cupped her tits "I came a long way haven't I Auntie?" Angela said as she settled, her cock half erect

Martha ThomasToday at 18:49  
Martha smiled, watching Angela as she settled, leaning to kiss the girl. "You sure did babygirl, you look so beautiful."

Angela BakerToday at 18:52  
"thanks" kissing back holding Auntie's cheek "mmm still beautiful yourself, seems Meg is happy with you...I mean...look at that thing" slowly rubbing it being so girly

Martha ThomasToday at 18:53  
"Big enough to please even you, huh Angel?" Martha teased, moaning softly.

Angela BakerToday at 18:54  
"oh yes" as Angela kissed her way down to slowly suck on the head, her tits against Auntie's hard belly

Martha ThomasToday at 19:00  
Martha moaned softly, moving to stroke Angela's hair. "That's my girl."

Angela BakerToday at 19:02  
she bobbed slowly for both to enjoy as her cock got fully erect, settling for her Auntie to see it as she continued to pleasure her

Martha ThomasToday at 19:05  
Martha smiled, humming softly. "Want to maybe 69?"

Angela BakerToday at 19:07  
pulling off with a string of spit as she stared "mmm sure, you want me ontop this time Auntie?" leaning over for another kiss

Martha ThomasToday at 19:16  
"That makes sense yes." Martha agreed, kissing Angela.

Angela BakerToday at 19:18  
"mmm" Angela smiled big, wide eyed as she settled ontop "is it too big for you? i know Meg screams bloody murder for you" Angela was fully 9 inches compared to her Auntie who was 2 inches bigger, slowly sucking on it again

Martha ThomasToday at 19:22  
"Mmm, it's nice and big..." Martha promised, sucking Angela lightly.

Angela BakerToday at 19:24  
"mmm" moaning as she bobbed taking it into her throat, toes curled at the feeling "i worry cause Judy is loud too, i fear hurting her" as she pulled off stroking faster

Martha ThomasToday at 23:01  
"She's probably enjoying it honey, now everyone is quiet..." Martha soothed, moving to mirror the girl.

Angela BakerToday at 23:02  
"you're probably right, i love that smug woman though" smiling and arching a bit and jamming her cock into her Auntie's mouth teasing as she stroked hard "now gimme that cum"  
glancing at the time "the wives should be home anytime now"

Martha ThomasToday at 23:05  
Martha moaned and came. "Mmm, good job they won't see."

Angela BakerToday at 23:06  
"they'd probably yell then get off on it" Angela laughed cumming hard as she drank the cum "mmm you better get downstairs and fix dinner, those kids are little hangry brats" she smiled laying back for another kiss

Martha ThomasToday at 23:14  
Martha laughed and swallowed, kissing Angela softly. "You going to wash off then?" She asked cheekily, moving to get dressed.

Angela BakerToday at 23:15  
"yeah I needed a quick shower from Gardening anyway" standing to go shower hearing the girls return.


	2. Angela/Judy baekr Part 1

Angela BakerYesterday at 23:28  
as Auntie went down to see Meg and Meagan, Angela emerged from the shower wrapping up and coming up as Judy and their daughter Janie were sorting out clothes "my my....bought the whole store?"  
as she hugged her daughter who was a version of Judy "no we didn't Mom, but I found my dress for Homecoming" Janie smiled

Judy BakerYesterday at 23:41  
"She tried to buy the whole thing..." Judy teased.

Angela BakerYesterday at 23:43  
laughing and combing her hair back "she is your daughter" as she kissed on Judy's neck, getting a funny look from Janie "ewww you guys"  
Angela laughed again "thought you wanted a show...you are openly gay like your Mother" teasing

Judy BakerYesterday at 23:47  
Judy laughed softly. "Janie just got nervous, that's all... not cute getting a wet patch from her moms... or something."

Angela BakerYesterday at 23:49  
"true" as she sat on the bed in a nightie "so happy you're home babe, did you get a call about that woman's Insurance claim?" Janie did the eyes like Judy "I see your balls!" Angela made a face "then don't look"

Judy BakerToday at 00:04  
Judy rolled her eyes. "I did, she doesn't need help..." She muttered, laughing at Janie's complaint. "Then go find yourself a girlfriend..."

Angela BakerToday at 00:05  
"oh bummer" laughing "what about Meagan? you two are always hanging out" Janie shrugged as Angela pulled Judy into her lap swaying "i don't think i'm her type"

Judy BakerToday at 00:07  
Judy smiled, kissing Angela softly. "Yeah, well momma A wasn't 'my type' until she was... give her a chance... you know that girl loves you."

Angela BakerToday at 00:08  
kissing back, her hand slid up her wife's top rubbing her back "right, Momma Ju bullied me and then found out about my issue and fell in love then we had you and your brother" smiling "i'll talk to her and turn up the charm" Angela clapped "that's my girl"

Judy BakerToday at 00:20  
Judy smiled. "Go get your girl Janie."

Angela BakerToday at 00:23  
"I will" smiling as she left, pulling Judy's top off kissing on her back and shoulder "mmm i'm comfy without pants though" sliding her hand in Judy's pants rubbing her pussy "be my whore"

Judy BakerToday at 00:35  
Judy smiled, stripping down. "Mmm, I'll be your whore if you promise to make it good."

Angela BakerToday at 00:36  
"don't I always?" smiling and sliding her nightie off stroking herself a bit then licking her wife from behind as she stripped "mmm after all these years, that pussy still tastes good" humming

Judy BakerToday at 01:03  
Judy moaned softly. "Mmm, it's still yours to enjoy baby."

Angela BakerToday at 01:10  
"I know" moving to kiss Judy as she slid in her soaking pussy

Judy BakerToday at 01:11  
Judy smiled, cradling her wife's face as she kissed her again, bucking to her push inwards with a moan. "Mmm, fuck... god I missed you inside me."

Angela BakerToday at 01:13  
smiling and loving as her wife cradled her face moaning "mmm i'm not going anywhere" teasing with a laugh setting a pace, holding Judy's tits "I missed you too babe...glad work settled down"

Judy BakerToday at 01:13  
"We deserved this..." Judy moaned, riding Angela almost wantonly.

Angela BakerToday at 01:14  
"mmhmm" her hands sliding to hold that cute ass as she bit her lip driving hard now "ahhh"

Judy BakerToday at 01:17  
Judy smiled, kissing Angela's neck even as she came. "Mmmm, god...., you do that so well baby."

Angela BakerToday at 01:21  
flipping her hair and moaning at the kisses "you know how to make me feel good don't you?" balls deep hitting the spot "never failed yet" smiling big, giving her wife's neck some smooches

Judy BakerToday at 01:23  
Judy smiled, holding tightly to her wife. "Mmm, I love you so much."

Angela BakerToday at 01:24  
"damn love when you hold my hands babe" kissing Judy's nose staring, bed shaking "love you too, always have..Queer" teasing  
Janie walked in not knowing her Moms were hot and heavy to grab her shoes she bought "oh shit...sorry"

Judy BakerToday at 01:29  
"No shame here..." Judy teased, letting herself enjoy Angela's pace. "My sexy wife."

Angela BakerToday at 01:30  
"oopsie" laughing and breathing heavy while still pumping "Janie look at Mom's face all blushy" smirking as Janie giggled "mmm damn" cumming and not caring her daughter was there looking through clothes

Judy BakerToday at 01:32  
Judy shivered as she also came. "Mmm, well, Janie now knows exactly what sex looks like..."


End file.
